charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunnie D'Coolette
Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette is one of the main characters in the''Sonic the Hedgehog'' and its spin-off comic series' published by Archie Comics. She is an anthropomorphic cyborg rabbit, the tomboyishly beautiful wife of Antoine D'Coolette and a member of the New Freedom Fighters. Originally she was a regular Mobian, but when Dr. Eggman made his first attack in Mobotropolis, Bunnie suffered severe injuries and the only way to save her life was by having parts of her body replaced with cybernetics by Charles the Hedgehog. Since then, she has used her cybernetics to better serve the Freedom Fighters, and together with her friends, she has been fighting the evil forces of the Eggman Empire. Appearance Bunnie is a golden rabbit with pale yellow fur, a white muzzle, and vibrant emerald-green eyes. Her eyelids (as well as around the eyes themselves) are generally violet or pink and her left ear is often flopped, though this is not a constant feature. Her hair, starting off as a tuft of bangs on the back of her neck and forehead, grew from childhood into shoulder-length, and then down to her waist which she began tying back in a single ponytail. Bunnie most pronounced feature are her cyborg limbs as a result of her Roboticization, with her left arm and lower torso from the waist being cybernetic. Originally being more clunky and heavy in appearance, her robotic parts were replaced with sleeker, more modern versions. As a child, Bunnie wore purple overalls, a white shirt, gloves, and bows at the tip of her ears. After her Roboticization, Bunnie began wearing a pink singlet instead and eventually discarded her bows after becoming a teenager. History At an earlier point in her life, Bunnie suffered severe injuries during Dr. Eggman's first attack. In order to save her life from these injuries, she was forced to have half of her body replaced with cybernetic limbs by Uncle Chuck.1 Learning how to walk with her new robotic limbs was not only painful, but embarrassing (becoming more clumsy as a result). Despite this, her new Freedom Fighter friends didn't treat her any different and Bunnie tried to make the most of this, striving to live her life to the fullest. Her bravery inspired Antoine D'Coolette to become braver, though Bunnie reassured him that it was not him "being brave" that made him brave, but him overcoming his fears were the reason he was brave.21 As time passed, it became apparent that Bunnie's limbs needed an upgrade. She accepted, even though it would greatly decrease the chances of her ever getting her old limbs back. But Antoine reassured her that it wouldn't affect her courageous heart and beautiful spirit. The two had become close before Antoine asked for her hand in marriage, which she happily accepted.1 Countdown to Chaos Operating as a Freedom Fighter, Bunnie was sent on an undercover mission to theMetropolis Zone in order to obtain a shield generator, while under the guise of anEgg Army underling named Scarlett.345 During the mission, Sonic and Time, both of whom had received memories from a different timeline due to the effects of theSuper Genesis Wave,6 arrived at the base. Knocking out the army foreman, she revealed herself to her friends, who were stunned to see her cybernetic parts. The trio-along with Nicole-then worked together in order to secure the generator and escape the city, though they had to deal with an unexpected earthquake. Upon returning to the Sky Patrol, the Freedom Fighters' new base, Bunnie was reunited with her husband Antoine. Her memories of the previous timeline were then restored. She was happy to see her husband was out of the coma, but also sad that she had her robotic parts again, this time permanently. Overcome, she was left to deal with the revelations, comforted by a sympathetic Antoine.5 Bunnie would later find herself in the position of providing comfort to a friend shaken by their restored memories, warning Sally Acorn beforehand and then taking charge of her as she attempted to get a handle on the revelations. Unfortunately, the friends had little time to recover, as the planet then broke apart beneath them.7 Shattered World Crisis Determined to help, the New Freedom Fighters traveled to Station Square and were split into Team Freedomand Team Fighters to help contain the crisis and provide aid to victims of the Shattered World Crisis. During the adventure, Bunnie and Antoine both struggled with conflicting memories, as they remembered visiting a flooded Station Square before-but also NOT doing so. Their efforts helped to prepare the way for the arrival of G.U.N.relief forces, but the Freedom Fighters were soon called away for a new assignment: rescuing the kidnappedProfessor Charles the Hedgehog and his colleague Professor Dillon Pickle from an Egg Train.8 Once again split into teams, the heroes searched the train for the professors; a frustrated Bunnie was about to start smashing her way into cars when Amy warned her of the volatile nature of some of their contents. Continuing their search together, the pair were alerted that the train was picking up speed at a dangerous rate. Bunnie soon became occupied dealing with Badnik forces aboard the train, but was later instructed to break off when the professors were rescued. The Freedom Fighters were then given a new task: restoring their planet's wholeness by finding the legendary Gaia Temples and collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds.910 The Freedom Fighters soon learned that the planet's fragmented state was causing other problems, such as the nightly appearance of strange creatures that threatened all who they came across.11 Determined to complete their mission before things became worse, the Freedom Fighters were split into teams, with Bunnie remaining aboard the Sky Patrol with Big the Cat and Cream the Rabbit while their friends left on other missions.12 She would later greet Antoine upon his return with a Chaos Emerald, and jokingly questioned whether he was planning on upgrading her wedding ring with the jewel.13 The pair would later go on a relief mission toHarbor Heights, where they saved a pair of newlyweds and others from tragedy. Seeing Antoine in danger-from which he admittedly emerged unscathed-prompted Bunnie to approach her husband with her fears about losing him. However, as always, he comforted her and assured her that they would always be together.14 Along with their teammates they were later treated to a tour of the Sky Patrol, which was briefly interrupted by the attackingWar Walrus.15 They also took part in a training simulation orchestrated by Nicole, which prompted Bunnie to think back on her life.1 While Sonic was on leave from the team to deal with his Werehog transformation, the Freedom Fighters set out to recover another Chaos Emerald. Bunnie thus joined Sally and Antoine on Team Freedom, only for them to be ambushed by the E-100 Series robots E-108 Iota, E-109 Kappa, and E-110 Lambda.16 Outgunned and overmatched, the trio lost the Emerald and were in danger of being taken out when Team Fighters-Rotor, Tails, and Amy-came to their aid. Unfortunately, such a rescue had been anticipated, and a trap was sprung that ensnared both groups. Luckily, a small and unexpected reserve team led by Cream came to their aid, rescuing both groups and helping them back to the Sky Patrol. Battered and demoralized, they were bolstered by the return of Sonic, and soon faced their next objective: the Chaos Emerald Championship.17 Sonic shared what he knew of organizer Breezie the Hedgehog, one of a handful of unpleasant accounts of earlier adventures that he mocked; Antoine mused that he thought he would enjoy learning about more of them, prompting Bunnie to gently reprimand him despite her own amusement. Sally was forced to inform the others that only Sonic, Tails, and Amy had been accepted into the tournament despite her efforts to get them all on the roster.18 Undeterred, Bunnie joined her teammates in watching the competition, keeping an eye on the concerned Cream and garnering obvious amusement when the younger Rabbit expressed outrage at Honey the Cat's tactics during her bout with Tails.19 Personality Despite her tomboyish beauty, Bunnie has always been kind and friendly, and grew up with the expectation that she would marry a gentleman and settle down to a calm life as a hair stylist. That all changed during Dr. Eggman's takeover, when grievous injuries to Bunnie's body forced Uncle Chuck to partially Roboticize her. This change proved quite the struggle in Bunnie's life, but her fellow Freedom Fighters helped her to find a sense of normalcy by embracing her regardless of her cyborg nature. Bunnie thus developed into a fiery but good-natured individual with a firm desire to help save her world from evil and prevent the suffering of others. She is incredibly courageous and self-sacrificing, but not to the point of recklessness; her greatest fear is that something might befall her husband or their friends. Powers and Abilities Though she initially struggled with her cyborg nature, Bunnie eventually embraced her new form and its abilities, which-among various upgrades-included the powers of flight and conversion of her left forearm into a laser weapon. She also gained a built-in computer in her arm that could form a wireless connection with Nicole. Bunnie also gained the ability to fire lasers directly from the palm of her hand, without having to transform her arm into a cannon. However, the power of her arm-laser seems to be limited to an extent, as seen by how she could create only a small hole in one of the Egg Train's roof hatches, instead of outright destroying it. Her mechanical limbs also grant her strength beyond that of a normal person. Relationships Romances Antoine D'Coolette Antoine first noticed Bunnie in Knothole where he watched her ongoing struggles to function, which inspired him to do more. In his own words, Bunnie gave Antoine the answer to what would make him brave. The two joined the New Freedom Fighters together and over the years of fighting as team-mates, they became very close. Years later, Bunnie revealed to Antoine that he had inspired her with his own courage, and the comradery between the two blossomed into romance, and the two were eventually married. Upon having his memories of the original timeline restored, Antoine's first thought was of his wife, and he went to great lengths to be with her at the time of her own memory restoration, knowing that she would need support. Trivia * The design of Bunnie's cybernetic limbs originally resembled the ones for her television series counterpart, though designed to match Patrick Spaziante's drawings of them. *A Q&A from Ian Flynn indicates that Bunnie likes making "good comfort food," and that she and Antoine have made it a rule not to get in the way of each other in the kitchen. Category:Female Category:Sonic character Category:Cyborg Category:Rabbit Category:Tomboys